To follow an overlords path
by axeloftheflame
Summary: Abandoned and left for dead by his former friends, Laharl joins the Krichesvoy Faction to learn what it means to be an overlord and take back his throne, from the angel that claims to be his sister. eventually Lahral and Barbara and maybe Rainier and flonne. no flames and please read and review. image not mine
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea

**Welcome to my new Disgaea story. I started to play Disgaea D2 and it's just as good as the others to me. I really like Barbara the new person in D2 and the Sicily overlord ending got me thinking about an idea for Laharl and what happens to him after it. Since it said he was never heard from again, it got me thinking on a story. So no flames ok. Oh and this story takes place a few years after the ending I would also like to thank my beta for his work on this chapter**

**Chapter One: Defeat of the Prince**

It had been over a few years since Prince Laharl had lost the title of overlord to the young angel Sicily. To his surprise he had also found she was his little sister but he refused to believe it. Him, an Overlord, related to an angel? He expected other demons to hate the idea but most of them didn't care since she was said to be like his old man. He couldn't take it he had no choice but to leave the castle. He couldn't live with the shame anymore.

Laharl sat looking at the red moon as he saw Prinnies coming to finally be reincarnated for paying off their sins.

"That time again? I still can't believe that damn love freak and Etna are now serving that angel. They were my vassals… my… friends… I knew I couldn't trust them, I can't trust anyone! Why do people like her more than me!? I have power that all that matters to be an Overlord!"

Laharl clenched his fist sending an aura around him making a few Prinnies who were walking up the mountain to back away from him. He calmed down letting them continue the walk to meet with Death.

"*Sigh* I shouldn't have taken her so lightly I shouldn't have held back. But why the hell do people like her better than me? I don't understand."

He thought he felt a warm tap on his shoulder and turned to see a prinny leaving a small sweet before running back to catch up to the others. He looked at the sweet before grabbing it and stuffing into his mouth.

'At least some people still see how great I am!' He thought with false confidence.

He wanted to laugh but instead shed a tear before wiping his face of it. He wanted to act strong but in all he was alone. No vassals or Prinnies or his so called friends. The only people that even got near him were demons that thought he looked weak since he lost to an angel. But he proved them wrong by beating them into the ground and just walking away. Telling them to be glad he didn't kill them before robbing them of anything he needed to pawn for useful things.

"That love freak would probably say it's wrong to steal, but I don't care what she says anymore. Why should I care since she betrayed me? Saying the angel is a better Overlord because of love."

Laharl put his hand over his mouth, resisting the urge to vomit out the sweet he just ate for muttering the one word he hated with a passion.

"That one word, bleh! And talking about that word and friendship, what a liar. But why?"

He asked himself this question over and over again trying to find out why other demons liked an angel better than him.

No matter how many times he asked himself this he could never get an answer. Even when he was forced to fight and win against a gang demons by walking away heavily wounded from the fight. He asked them what makes her such a good Overlord only getting mad saying she was like his old man earning them a second beat down as he left them alive again.

Laharl stood up and heard the Prinnies start to sing the song of reincarnation which he had memorized since he had been coming here for the past to 200 years. (I think 200 years is like 2 years in demon and angel years). He saw the souls start to disappear as the grim reapers disappeared with the souls leaving Laharl alone again.

"*Sigh* what do I do now? It seems like all demons seem to like the angel since she is more like my old man. Hmm…"

He began to think of what he could do to get his throne back. Alone he would stand no chance since Sicily had gotten stronger over the years and with Etna, Flonne and his dads old Vassles working for her he would lose even with all his power. He sighed looking up at the sky looking at the final sight of the Red Moon.

"Guess I should just give up and be like my old man…"

His eyes widen at the thought before he realized what he had to do.

"That's it! If I become like my old man I can get my throne again from that angel! But how do I become like my old man? Wait, that damn old fossil and my dad's old group! If I can get them to teach me I can win support back before I can take my throne back by force. I will use them and they should be grateful to be used by me the great Laharl! Hahahahahahaha!"

He began laughing like his old self again, something he hadn't done since he had lost his Overlord title.

The next morning he made his way out of the mountains. He decided to go the first place he saw Grosso hoping to find him.

When he arrived he saw something that made his blood boil. He saw three statues of the new Overlord. He wouldn't care about that but the two, were of Etna and Flonne.

"Dammit, not only do they leave me but now they have statues!? I won't stand for this!"

He pulled out his sword from his scarf a destroyed them leaving a mess as he made his way further into the open field. Where he was met with more statues.

"More of them huh? I will destroy them all and make my mark! Take this!"

He clenched his fist and yelled. "Blazing Knuckle!"

He shattered more statues as he made his to way to more of them. As he was getting ready to destroy the next set he was surprised when a familiar demon appeared from the sky and destroyed them. Laharl saw him appear with a new demon he didn't recognize

"No matter how many we destroy they keep making more of them. Barbara! I want you to clear out the closest areas and then report back to me, do you understand?"

"Yes! I will do as ordered."

She left the area leaving Grosso alone with Laharl, not noticing him.

"Good I must do whatever I can to prevent her from getting more support."

Grosso turned around to see the young prince.

"Well, well, well, long time no see prince."

"It has been long time since I beat you into the ground hasn't it?" Laharl said with a wicked grin on his face.

"You still have that attitude huh? I thought you would have lost it when you were beaten by that angel and lost your title."

"Tsk…"

"Did I hit a nerve? Good! How could you lose to angel and let her become the Overlord?! Do you have any idea how many demons are outraged by this?

"I don't know, probably a lot. But you're forgetting that a lot demons also like her as Overlord since she keeps saying she is my old man's daughter.

"Nothing but lies! That angel is not Krichevskoy's daughter! The only known child is you!"

"Nice to know that you have your facts straight."

"Don't take high praise in that prince. You may be his son but you will never be as great he was! Why are you even you here anyway?"

Laharl just pointed his sword at the destroyed statues.

"Just getting rid of some eyesores. Besides, I don't really like the fact that we have an angel as the Overlord. It's just unheard of. I am finally trying to do something about it."

"What do you mean?"

Laharl pointed at himself.

"Hello!? You said it yourself I'm the one and only son of my old man and I have his power. I'm planning to take the throne back by force if I have to but I need help."

Grosso looked at Laharl as he spoke.

"No matter how strong I may be I can't do it alone beside, if I attacked the castle I would lose because of all the vassals she has. Not to mention my so called friends, they left to work for her after my lost. I don't need them anymore."

"What are you saying prince Laharl?"

"I'm saying that I need help in order to reclaim the throne."

"What makes you think that I will help you get it back!? You're not a worthy Overlord!"

"You may think I'm not worthy to rule and maybe you're right. But think, you say I'm not worthy to be Overlord but I could be taught how to be a worthy Overlord."

Grosso eyes widen as he finally understood what Laharl was saying.

"Are you saying what I think your saying prince?"

"I have nothing else to do since I lost my title. Think about it, if I become Overlord with your help I can make you my advisers as my old man did. So what do you say Grosso?"

"Why are you even suggesting this?"

"Why not? I have nothing else to do and besides, we need to talk about this later. We have unwanted company."

Grosso looked the prince who was pointing at Barbara who was being followed by three people they didn't want to see.

'All of the people that had to come it had to be them!' Laharl thought to himself as Grosso was in thought as well.

"What? Why are they here? And why did she bring them here?"

"Is this the area where they are?" Asked Sicily.

"Yes now if you excuse me I must report back to Grosso."

"Grosso?" They asked as Barbara walked over to Grosso who spoke.

"Barbara! Why did you bring them here? Why didn't you warn me they were coming?"

"Huh? All I was told to was to destroy the statues and report back to you. You didn't tell me to report back if people were coming!"

"Uh… were my orders not specific again?"

Laharl just gave him an annoyed look wondering who this girl was who didn't even report to him that people were coming.

"Well, well, well long time no see prince." Etna replied as Flonne and the Overlord looked shocked to see Laharl.

Laharl looked over to old vassal who had a smirk on her face.

"200 years to be exact. Last time we saw each other was when you and that damned love freak abandoned me to work for that angel that calls herself my sister!"

"But I'm really am your sister big brother." Sicily said as she walked out from behind Etna.

"Like I will believe that load of lies. Besides, what are you all doing here?"

"We could be asking you the same thing prince." Etna said trying to move closer to him but Laharl gave her an evil glare to keep her distance.

"Just getting rid of a few eyesores, besides why would you care what I'm doing here? You two didn't seem to care what happened to me after you left alone to die! Do you have any idea how many times I have had to fight to stay alive!?"

"What are you talking about Laharl? Asked the fallen angel.

Lahral spat on the ground near her feet turned around showing them his back where he had scar across it.

"Big brother, what happen!?"

"Why do you any of you care? But if you must know a lot of demons want me dead since I lost the title of Overlord. They thought I had gotten weak and they tried to take me down but I showed them not to take me lightly. I let them live and I get stabbed in the back, literally! So I ripped his arm off. Shows what I get for being nice."

Everyone's eyes widen as he said this and he let his hair cover his back again as he looked at them with hate in his eyes. Grosso noticed this and thought to himself.

'Why has he changed so much? He never held this much anger even at me. Was losing his title really that bad? No… it must have been the loneliness he suffered for this many years. Maybe I can use him to get the throne.'

"Laharl, what happen to you and why are you doing all this and destroying our statues?" Asked Flonne as she tried to reach out of him only to have her arm viciously slapped away by the former Overlord.

"Friends!? Ha! What kind of friends leave me alone to serve her!" He yelled pointing at the angel Overlord. "Sometimes I think the only reason you two even stood by me was because I was my old man's son."

"But you could have come to the castle I would have given you a room, big brother."

"I don't take charity especially from any angel I don't know or trust, and I'm not your big brother so quit calling me that! I can't even trust angels of any kind since I was betrayed by a fallen one." He turned away from his former friends and looked at Grosso. "So Grosso, what do you say? Is your answer yes or no?"

"Wait you're asking for this guy's help prince? Don't you know that he wants your sis to step down?"

Laharl looked at Etna before he smiled at her.

"I know he does and I need him to do that to reclaim my throne."

"What?!"

"You don't want me to be Overlord big brother? But I thought you would be happy for me?" Asked Sicily as Laharl let out a sad smile making them wonder what was wrong.

"I haven't been happy the last 200 years angel! I spent my time alone wandering and fighting demons to stay alive. When I lost my title, all I had was Etna and Flonne left, my so called friends. But when they left to work for you it made me realized that I wasn't liked by anyone."

Flonne and Sicily looked sadden by his words as Etna was thinking to herself.

'He really isn't talking all high and mighty anymore, being alone all this time has made him different. But to want to dethrone his own sister I guess he hasn't really changed that much since he wants to work with Grosso.'

"All the demons that didn't want me dead didn't even want to talk me. The only people that would even say anything were the Prinnies since they thought I was the same as them. *Sigh.*"

"Why did you hang out with Prinnies?" asked Etna as Laharl sighed again.

"I don't know why … but I think it's because I spent so much time at the place of reincarnation. What I was doing there is my own business. So don't even bother asking what I was doing. I think we are done talking. I have no more words to waste on you three."

They were about to speak but Laharl pointed his sword at Grosso.

"Well what's your answer? And be quick since if they are here won't be long till there guards come. She is the Overlord after all." Laharl said trying to drill his point in.

Grosso looked at the prince before sighing.

"Very well Prince. I will say accept your offer, but you will be listening to me and the others since we were your father's best advisers."

Laharl smile as he out his hand over his face thinking to himself.

'This will be easier than I thought. I will get my throne back sooner than I thought. All I have to do is act like I care what they have to say and pretend to change."

"If we are done here then lets return to our base. Barbara, let's return back."

"Understood!"

"Come along prince. Unless you hurry up you will be left behind."

Laharl jumped off the rock he was on landing behind Grosso as he looked at his old friends.

"You're really going to try and take on the Overlord prince?" asked Etna not believing him.

"Yes I am, that angel doesn't deserve to be the Overlord. Beside not like any of you care if I die trying to get the throne back again."

"But we do care about you Laharl!" replied Flonne as he looked at her wanting to believe her words.

"How can I believe a liars word? You're all no longer my friends since you left me alone. You talked about love and friendship yet you abandoned me."

"But-!"

Flonne saw a sword pointed at her making her step back as she saw Laharl's eyes glare at her with no feeling in them for her.

"Guess this will be the last time we meet till I come for the throne."

Laharl put his sword away as he followed Grosso who was gone but he saw the woman that was working for him.

"Where did that old fossil go?!"

"He ordered me to wait here for you and take you to the castle."

Laharl nodded as he followed her keeping his distance from her as he saw how she was dressed and that she wasn't flat chested like the others.

'I may regret this…' He thought as he followed behind her.

**A/N: And done I hope this chapter turned out well since I might make short chapters so it can be updated faster than others. I am working on another Axel and Fuka story but it will be a one shot. As for this story will Laharl really change or will he be the same? The paring will be him with Barbara and maybe Rainer later. Will Etna and Flonne be added later? And who else**** will be in the story? Note I will bring back a few people from Disgaea 1. Read and review**


	2. The Prince's New Power

Disclaimer: I do not own disgaea

**Welcome I am happy people liked the first chapter and well this story will be taken to a different route as things come undone. This might also take place during d2 but events will be different then the game. I hope that readers like this chapter and no flames please.**

**Chapter 2: The Prince's New Power**

Laharl walked next to Barbara and made sure to keep a safe distance away from her. But that didn't help that he could see all of her body. He just wanted to throw up.

'Ugh, I hate this why didn't that old fossil wait for me!? Why leave her here?!' He grabbed his head as he just looked away from Barbara as he continued to walk in silence.

After a bit he grew annoyed at the silence and spoke up.

"Hey!"

Barbara ignored his yell as she kept her pace as Laharl grew mad at her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey stop!"

She shook it off and continued her walk as he yelled again.

"Will you stop and listen to me!?"

She stopped and looked at him looking like she was expecting him to say something.

"Yes? What is your order?"

"Huh?"

"You asked me to wait and listen to you so what is your order?"

He just rubbed his temples at what she was saying.

'What is her problem anyway? Forget it I just need one answer.'

"Are we near Grosso's hideout?"

"It won't be much further till we get there. Just follow me and I will get you there as ordered."

He only nodded as she was about to continue her pace.

"Can we please get their faster?"

He could have sworn he saw her eyes glow.

"Order accepted!"

She ran at a very fast pace, leaving him alone as he stood dumbfounded at Barbara's speed

"Wait for me!"

He ran after her trying to keep up with her speed.

Gross was keeping a normal pace as he arrived at his base and turned around to see Barbara running at him. She stopped right outside the entrance and waited.

Orders complete!

He looked up to see Laharl running but looked to be out of breath.

"Wait…For…Me…. Ugh..."

Grosso sighed as he just opened the door and ordered Barbara to go insides and to call the others for a meeting. She nodded as she ran inside leaving Gross to talk to Laharl.

"About time you got here prince."

"No thanks to you! Why did you have that woman wait for me?!"

"I needed to be sure that I made it in one piece so I made sure to use your weakness against you. Nice to know that we can have some advantage against you if we need to keep you in your place."

"Tsk, so this place is your base?"

Laharl saw what looked like an old castle in front of him. He didn't know why but he could feel something was off.

'Why do I feel like this castle feel so familiar to me? I must be overthinking things.'

"Yes, we have been here for some time after the king died we took it upon ourselves to claim one of his old castles. But for now let's go inside so can discuss things with the others.

"What others?" Asked Laharl.

"I will explain once we get inside but for now let's go."

"Fine, whatever but you better not be leading me into a trap! I may not be Overlord anymore but I still have my power!"

He walked inside as Gross sighed and rubbed his eyes.

'This could be a lot of work but he still has the king's power and we can use that to get the throne. But I feel something odd about the young prince almost like he doesn't trust anyone around him. This could prove to be either a great way to get him to trust us or to use him.'

Laharl made his way inside the castle looking at the place around him seeing a few pictures of his dad in his youth. He ignored them but saw a certain picture that caught his eye. He looked at it and felt pain as he saw a picture of his dad but with his mother holding him as a baby. He put his hand next to his chest feeling some pain and closed his eyes and burned the picture before speaking.

'Love and friends isn't real mom… You lied just like that damn angel. I won't be lied to anymore I am demon, and emotions like that will get me hurt again."

As he said this Grosso found him and was about to tell him off for burning a picture of the Overlord, but he saw him reach for his back trace the scar but he let his scarf cover it again and he walked down the hall as the picture burned away leaving the pictures in ashes as Grosso wondered why he burnt the picture but ignored it as he had more important things to take care of right now.

Laharl opened a door and stood in an empty hall and decided to wait as he could feel others getting closer to his location. He decided to stand, waiting for Gross to arrive.

He better not take too damn long, I am an impatient demon." He didn't wait long as he heard a door open.

He expected to see Grosso but saw a red golem appear with bandages around his right arm.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"What? An intruder in the castle? This I cannot allow! I must get rid of you at once!"

"So you want to pick a fight bring it on I will show you the power of Laharl!"

Laharl reached into his scarf and pulled out his sword, ready for battle.

"Laharl?! Then I cannot let you live since you will get in the way our plan. I the great Garungun will take care of you with the power of the Majin sealed in my right arm!"

He closed his eyes humming as Laharl was in thought.

"Majin in his right arm? Never heard of a golem having that power! I can't rush into this like all the other times. He is a golem so he is a power house. I need to finish him quick and avoid his punches."

He relayed his sword as he waited for Garungun to make the first move but nearly fell on the ground.

"What's this? The Majin in my arm isn't helping me? It must not be time yet. Very well I will deal with this myself."

"Do you even really have a Majin or is your head full of crap!?"

"How dare you say that to me!"

He only charged at Laharl causing him to smirk.

"Bring it on!"

Laharl charged at him sword drawn not aware that he was being watched by two people.

"Shouldn't we be stopping them Grosso?"

"No this way we can see if he really has the power to become the overlord we need. Just because he is the king's son doesn't mean he has all his power."

"So this is a test then?"

Grosso only nodded as he saw Laharl start to fight his adviser.

"Does he know?"

"He does not Rainier, and he doesn't need to know or he would mess this up."

"Right don't know why we have him with us. Did he even do anything for the Overlord?"

"I don't know but he was kept around for his power that's all I know."

Rainier nodded as she only looked at Laharl in his fight.

'He really seems to have grown but he is still a baby.' she smiled as she called Barbara over.

"Yes?"

"Get us something to drink and make sure it's good since the fight might last a while."

"Understood!"

Grosso just sighed thinking Barbara why was always following when it came to orders but what could he do? This was more frustrating than his wife and kids. (A/N no lie he has a wife and kids I looked it up. Maybe that's why he hates kids).

**Overlord's castle**

Sicily walked back to the Overlord's castle and took a seat in the Overlords chair before sighing looking over to her loyal vassals who welcomed her back. She began to think why her brother was so cold to her.

'Hmmm, what did big brother go through to make him like this? And why did he have a scar on his back? Just what happen in the last 200 years ago?'

"Big Brother…" she said out loud.

"Sicily is something wrong?" Asked Flonne as she walked over to her wondering what was wrong.

"Yes, I'm fine just thinking about..."

"Laharl?"

"Yes."

"I'm worried about him as well since he isn't like he used to be." Flonne said with sadness in her voice.

"What do you mean?"

"He is acting like when I first met him, he didn't have trust for anyone. I mean I can understand him not trusting Etna but why me?

"Hey! I heard that beside you're not so innocent yourself Flonne. You are a fallen angel and you left him as well, so don't go shifting the blame just on me. Beside I didn't hear you arguing when I suggested coming back to the castle to work for the new overlord." Etna said as she walked through the door followed by Prinnies .

"But Etna-!"

"Don't but me, but I have to agree the prince was a bit different why would he even go work for him anyway?"

"From what Laharl said, sounds like he wants the throne back. But I can't help but think there is another reason for him wanting to reclaim the throne. I mean did you see the look in his eyes they didn't even see us as friends anymore. He even slapped my hand away." She said as she put her hand near her chest.

"Eh, what can we do? If the prince wants to come for the throne let him. It's not like he can do much since we have guards everywhere and we also have the Overlord."

"Etna that's just cold! You were Big Brothers vassals and yet you don't care what has happen to him?"

"Nope. Never really liked him, I just hung around cause he was the king's son and cause I was watching him over. Maybe I saw him has a friend but…"

"Etna! What about all that we went through with him didn't that matter?"

"Who knows, maybe I saw him as more but too late now beside we need answers. Prinny squad! Get in here now!"

The moment she yelled the rest of the Prinnies that weren't with her ran inside the room.

"Reporting for duty Dood!"

"Etna what's going on?" Asked Flonne as she didn't say anything but asked the Prinnies a question.

"Ok Prinnies I want to know have any you heard any news of the prince since he has left?"

Sicily and Flonne eyes widen at what they said.

"Yes master Etna dood."

"What you have information about Big Brother?!"

"Yes lady Sicily dood."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked dood. We found about him about 100 years ago dood. We went to tell Master Etna but she would listen to us always saying she was too busy eating sweets."

"Oh…" Etna looked a bit embarrassed.

"Wait you Prinnies knew where he was?"

"Nope dood. Like we said we found out about him from other Prinnies when they were heading to the Place of Reincarnation Dood."

"Why would Big Brother be there?" The prinny squad shook their heads.

"We don't know the only thing that other Prinnies said was he was there since he felt more at peace since demons wont attack out of fear having their souls taken dood. The Prinnies that went and saw him view him as a one of us since some demons hate him dood. But he isn't all that bad anymore dood. From what other Prinnies have said he has even protected a few us earning a few Prinnies thanks dood."

"Why can't he save us from master Etna dood." Replied one prinny but was thrown at a wall causing an explosions making all the Prinnies sweat.

"Wait so Big Brother has helped Prinnies?"

"Yes dood but when other Prinnies try to thank him all he said was give him some food or they were asked when the next red Moon would be taking place Dood."

"Is that all?" Asked Etna as one prinny walked forward.

"One last thing from what other Prinnies have said he once asked how his old friends are doing. Dood."

The Prinnies just started to leave the throne room as they were no longer needed.

"Laharl still asked about us even though we left him." Replied a sadden Flonne as Etna couldn't believe what the last prinny had said but she only mumbled one word.

"Prince…"

"Wait do you Prinnies know about any fights the prince has been in?" Asked the Overlord.

"Sorry Sicily dood but we only what other Prinnies say. So if you want us to ask we can do that dood."

"Please do." replied Sicily as the last prinny left leaving the throne alone and leaving the girls to their thoughts.

**Back with Grosso and Rainer**

Laharl was sweating as he looked at the tired Garungun who was once again trying to summon the Majin from his arm. But to Laharl's annoyance it was the same thing. Nothing.

"Why won't you help me Majin in my right arm!?"

"Forget it! I didn't want to use this on you but you're getting on my bad side."

Laharl only raised his sword to his face and smiled.

"This might be a little overkill but I have grown tired of this fight if I can even call it that."

He whispered to the sword as it glowed causing him to breath hard as the people watching him eyes widen as the sword glowed red causing fire to go around it.

"What is this?" Asked Grosso as Rainer was stunned by the fire coming from the sword.

"Get ready Garungun since I will be sending you to the afterlife!"

"Do you really think your puny sword can hurt me?!"

Garungun charged at Laharl, as he charged at him dragging the blade across the ground leaving a trail of fire. Laharl grinned as they neared each other.

"Been while since I have seen some blood but this will show him my power!"

Grosso saw the trail of fire and was shocked as he saw the power Laharl had but was more worried at the grin he was giving.

"Grosso we have to do something. Even if he is useless we need Garungun alive for our group!"

"I know Rainer!" Before he could say anything else they heard a yell.

"Try and block this!" he yelled as he swung his sword with both hands slamming the sword in Garungun as a blinding light engulfed the area blinding everyone. Grosso and Rainer covered their eyes to hear the sound of something heavy hitting a wall. As the light cleared Rainer and Grosso saw their alley knocked out by the wall but saw Barbara blocking Laharl's blade. They saw that her body was surrounded in a bit of fire before it disappeared as Laharl spoke.

"Why? How?!" Before he fell on his knee from lack of energy.

"Orders… completed …" spoke Barbara out of strength as the armor around hands which she used to block the attack fell off.

"What you want to fight to? I won't go easy on you." He said trying to help himself up but had no luck as Grosso came into his view.

"Prince Lahral can you hear me?"

"Yeah I can. About time you got here, what took you so long?" Were his last word as he fell forward falling into darkness. Grosso was about to catch him but was beaten to it as he saw Rainer appear as he she caught his head between her breast causing him turn pale even though he was already out.

She only smiled petting his head.

"Your still such a baby prince."

"Rainier enough get them all to the hospital wing the sooner he gets up the sooner we find out what that power he used was."

Grosso looked at the ground still lit on fire and saw the fire start to disappear as the glowing blade turned back to normal looking like a normal sword.

'Just what have you discovered prince?'

"Barbara answer me! Are you ok and why did you interfere?"

She helped herself up and pointed with her none armored hand at Lahral.

"I was following his orders. He said try and block this, so before he hit Garungun I intervened and took the attack."

"If that is the case why is he in the wall?"

"I do not know but, as the attack hit the energy that came from it must have blew him into the wall?"

"I see. Good work in interfering but, I need you to follow Rainier who will take, the prince to the hospital wing I want you to watch over the prince make sure he doesn't try anything."

"Understood!"

Rainier carried Laharl to their hospital wing followed by Barbara. Grosso picked up Laharl's sword and began to swing it but nothing happen. He decided to give it a closer look when he could but for now he needed to check with the others.

**He left the room looking at the sword noticing a few runes on the blade and closed the door leaving his out cold teammate alone as he turned off lights.**

**Here you go to all my readers I am thinking of doing some one shots for certain Disgaea couples and a few personal fave of my own. What do you think of this chapter and what's up with Laharl's blade? Will it will be explained later as for why he went out cold well. Wait till next chapter but go ahead try and guess why. As for the paring for now it will be LahralxBarbaraxRainer don't know if the others will be involved.**

**What do I have planned for Xenolith and will Laharl-chan make an appearance? Well wait and see for now read and review ideas are welcome. To let readers know, Laharl has protected a few prinnies so they view him as a bit of a hero like Prinny Mask!**


End file.
